The present invention relates to pressure fed screen sieves, and more particularly, to an improved nozzle for spraying slurry onto such screens.
Conventionally, such sieve screen equipment includes a plurality of rectangular nozzle blocks with a cylindrical channel therethrough, such that when the block is mounted at one end of the screen, the slurry forced through the channel is dispersed in a spray pattern on the screen. The inventor has recognized that the use of a cylindrical flow channel in the block has several inherent inefficiencies and limitations.